Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer | director = Rensil D'Silva }} Siddharth Saigal becomes the new head of the ATU, and brings Veer Singh Rathod in to track down Jai. Devyani Bhowmick attends a medical tribunal, while Naina tells Aditya about her meeting with another man. Gyan Thakkar is discovered as the mole at the ATU, and Vedant Acharya wakes up from surgery. Episode guide The following takes place between 5:00pm and 6:00pm. Events occur in real time. 05:00:10 convinces Aditya to remove Shibani Mallick as ATU chief]] Zakaria, Govind Arekar and Omprakash Khurana are trying to convince Aditya Singhania that Shibani Mallick is not capable of running the ATU. Prithvi agrees with them, but Aditya does not agree. Zakaria says her friendship with Jai Singh Rathod is clouding her judgement. Prithvi points out that someone in the ATU is helping Rathod, and they need to find them, and Aditya relents. He asks who they should replace her with, and Prithvi suggests Siddharth Saigal, the western division head of the . Aditya agrees, but asks that Shibani be kept as second-in-command, and Prithvi calls her in. Before she arrives, Prithvi mentions that Siddharth is Shibani's ex-husband. tries to speak to her brother]] Kiran Rathod calls the Intelligence Bureau and asks to speak to Veer, but cannot get through. Zakaria explains to Shibani that someone at the ATU is helping Jai by providing fake clearances. Shibani asks for more time to track Jai down, but Aditya announces that Siddharth Saigal will be the ATU chief. Shibani is shocked, but nods in agreement. arrives at the ATU]] Siddharth arrives at the ATU with Veer and Moitra. He introduces himself to the floorplate and says their top priority is catching Jai and Roshan dead or alive. He asks Shweta for a list of places they could be going, and Mihir to set up real time updates with the RAF and Pune police and to tap Jai's phones. He goes up to the office, reminding everyone that their loyalty is to their country, not to Jai. As he goes up to his office, he asks Gyan how his father is. He also asks Moitra for a list of staff close to Jai. He assures Gyan that Veer's background check was fine and he will be unbiased, as he hasn't spoken to his father in 3 years. He then asks Gyan to find out who in the ATU sent the fake ambulance clearance form. complains about Siddharth Saigal]] Moitra asks if they should lock everything down, but Saigal says he knows how to catch traitors. Mihir asks Gyan why Saigal has been brought in, as he is a bully. He explains that after Kabir's birth, Saigal divorced Shibani leaving her to take care of him alone. Gyan tells Mihir to get on with his work, and Mihir asks where Zara is. Gyan says she has gone to the hospital to see Vedant. wants to kill Jai Singh Rathod]] In the truck, Roshan explains to Vasu that he has longed to kill Jai for the past two years. Vasu says that Haroon wants Jai alive. At his camp, Haroon tells his men to hurry up packing boxes. He gets a call from Chang who tells him they lost Kush Sawant. Haroon tells him Roshan has escaped, but tells him to stay in the city. Haroon then calls Gyan, who doesn't answer his phone. Sudeep tells Mihir that they found the ambulance 2km from Panvel and caught Salim. Mihir tells Saigal, who orders him to look into the surrounding area. Saigal then calls up Inspector Satish Godbole at Panvel police station. Gyan takes Veer aside and asks if he is alright, but Veer say he is fine and will do his duty at any cost. prepares to interrogate Salim]] Godbole is in a cell with Salim, and tells Saigal he is about to start the interrogation. He asks what will happen if Salim dies in custody, and Saigal says he will manage it just like last time that happened. Godbole hangs up and prepares his belt to start beating Salim. Vasu calls Haroon and puts Roshan on the phone. Roshan says he thought his time was up, but Haroon says he would never let that happen. Haroon asks to speak to Jai, but Roshan says he is sleeping. Roshan says not to trust Jai, but Haroon says they need him to help them get out of the country, and after that they can kill him. overhears Haroon plotting Jai's death]] Maya overhears him and runs into her room, worried. Haroon enters and tells her Roshan will be with them in an hour. She asks about Jai, and Haroon assures her Jai won't be with them for very long. He tells her that Roshan wants to give him a painful death, but Haroon will shoot him in the head quickly as a reward for his help. Siddharth Saigal tells Aditya he plans to track Jai's calls and talk to everyone close to Jai. Shibani questions his interrogation methods, and asks to be allowed to return to ATU. Aditya agrees, and tells them to work as a team. compliments Shibani Mallick's abilities]] As she leaves, Prithvi calls after her and tells her that their decision was not personal. She says that she has often experienced sexual discrimination as a lady officer. Prithvi says she has been an excellent ATU chief and he is confident she will catch Roshan. 05:22:20...05:22:21...05:22:22...05:22:23... 05:29:10 plans to bring Kiran Rathod in for questioning]] Veer Singh Rathod tells Saigal he has spoken to 10 officers and found nothing suspicious. Saigal says one of Jai's contacts that morning was Kiran Rathod, and wants to bring her in for questioning. Veer calls her. In the hospital, Kiran ducks out of the way of the police officers going up the stairs. Veer cannot get through, and Saigal says to send an agent to the house to find out where she is. Veer asks to accompany the agent to the house to make sure his sister is at ease, and Saigal agrees. takes a taxi to the hospital]] Inder Saxena is talking to the police on the phone and finds out that Milli is at Margaret Hospital. He exits his house, leaving Sara collapsed next to Kiran's ringing phone. As he hails a taxi, two women greet him as he leaves, wondering what is wrong. Aditya Singhania goes to see his mother, and she asks if Prithvi has a coningency plan for the media. Aditya says he is on it, then excuses himself to speak to Devyani. Naina tells him she went to see Devyani and saw her with a "friend". Aditya asks why she went to see her, and Aditya says he doesn't want to hear anything about Devyani. Naina tells him Devyani was getting cozy with another man, and is hiding it from Aditya. is questioned]] At her hospital, Devyani goes in to see Dean Prasad Sanghamitra. He, Dr. Rai and another doctors explain they are making an informal enquiry into Ajit Shekhar, one of her patients who died a week after admission. They say that they heard Shekhar asked her to give him a lethal injection. Devyani admits she believes in euthanasia, but denies administering it in this case. She claims that Shekhar is the only patient she has lost under her care, but one of the doctors points out Tukaram Bhende also died, who was heard yelling that he wished to die. She says many patients say such things in the last stages of cancer, but she does not facilitate their deaths. poses as a doctor]] Kiran Rathod sneaks into a cupboard and overhears the officers mentioning that Inder is on his way. She grabs a medical jacket and clipboard and poses as a doctor. Godbole tells Saigal that Salim isn't speaking, so Saigal says to arrest his family. Saigal then asks Mihir for real time traffic camera feeds. Mihir asks Gyan when Zara will be back, as it is her job. Gyan says he doesn't know. says farewell to his parents]] Kush Sawant's parents arrive at his room, and Sunny Mehta tells them he only has a few hours left. They call out to him, and he walks to the window painfully. He tells his mother not to cry, and that he is being punished for his mistake. His father says he should be punished for not earning enough and not letting Kush study, and asks for forgiveness. Kush tells them he loves them. Veer and Raj Singh Bhakta are driving to Kiran's house, and Veer is unable to get through to her phone. At the hospital, an announcement says that the hospital is entering lockdown and no-one can enter or leave. Kiran makes her way to the children's ward. asks for her father's help]] Omkar approaches Maya and she tells him she is in love with Jai, and he will free them. Omkar says that will not happen, and she says they need to help Jai and stop Haroon and Roshan from killing him. Aditya answers a call from Devyani and he asks about his mother's visit. He tells her to beware of Naina, and she tries to explain about her and Dhruv, but he tells her he is not interested in what she was doing. He apologises for his mother's unannounced visit, and says he loves her. overhears Aditya's conversation]] Naina overhears his conversation and asks to join him. He tells her he doesn't want her to make him suspicious of everyone. She says it is her job to tell him things he doesn't want to hear. She says she knows he loves Devyani, but he may be blinded by that love. Mihir wonders why the network is slow, and makes his way to the server room to check it out. He is unable to get in, and calls Guha to give him the admin pass code. Gyan overhears this, so grabs his phone and keys and leaves the room. finds Zara Owais]] Mihir enters the server room and finds Zara tied up, and she tells him Gyan is helping Jai and Roshan. Mihir quickly calls Saigal to inform him, and Saigal locks the building down. is arrested]] Gyan dodges out of the way of Altaf, a guard, then makes his way upstairs. He is cornered, so doubles back, then knocks out two guards. He takes another two guards at gunpoint, but then Saigal appears and tells him to drop it. He does, and is arrested and led back into the building. 05:47:32...05:47:33...05:47:34...05:47:35... 05:54:39 Haroon cannot get through to Gyan, and admonishes Maya for not getting ready to meet Roshan. He gets into a jeep with his men and drives off. wakes up]] Vedant Acharya is being given painkillers when he snaps awake and grabs the nurses arm. He asks an agent if Kush is caught, and the agent nods and explains things. Vedant says he needs to speak to Mallick, and the agent explains that Roshan has escaped and Saigal is the ATU chief, and that Gyan has been exposed as a traitor. Vedant then gets up, saying he needs to get to the ATU. takes Roshan at knifepoint]] Roshan is talking about how he was tortured in prison, then asks Vasu for a knife. Vasu gives it to him, and he plans to cut Jai's fingers. Jai wakes up, and just as Roshan approaches he jumps up and fights him off. They struggle, and Jai disarms him and holds the knife against his neck. He then asks Vasu for some rope. 05:59:57...05:59:58...05:59:59...06:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal Also starring * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Navin Polishetty as Kush Sawant * Nikhil Sanga as Inder Saxena * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasu * Devyani Bhatia as Sara Saxena * Uday Lagoo as Mr Sawant * Anjali Ujjwane as Mrs Sawant * Vineet Sharma as Salim * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Sunil Godse as Satish Godbole * Shivraj Walvekar as Omprakash Khurana * Asif Ali Beg as Prasad Sanghamitra * Natasha Rastogi as Dr. Rai * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Suhas Kandke as Zakaria * Abhijit Sinha as police officer * Sumeet Kalia as Pillai * Shiladitya Banerjee as tribunal doctor * Menka Hemrajani as Saxena's neighbor * Dinesh Shetty as Haroon's man Uncredited * Yashodhan Bal as Omkar Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Robert Cochran ** Howard Gordon * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writers ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Production co-ordinator: Ruchika Roy * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Sound producer: Aravind Vijayakumar * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on . Kush Sawant's scene is from , and Kiran Rathod's storyline is from . * In the first act-in clock, there is a shot of Kiran putting on doctor's clothes in the cupboard, which actually occurs much later in the episode. See also * 5:00pm-6:00pm (disambiguation) Day 208 208